Walter's Mind Games
by Zethen Delacroix
Summary: Inspired by Lament of Innocence. Ever wonder who were the ones who tried to save their loved ones from Walter? This one's about two men. One's a brother. The other's a lover. Who gets to save the girl? Or at least...who gets to see her again? [Slow x.X]
1. Chapter One: Spellbook

Author's Note: Whoo...I haven't written like this in a long time. I hope you guys enjoy yourselves.

_Update: September 24th, 2006, 2:08 AM PST  
_I changed the indenting and removed it so that it matches the other chapters. It was bugging me. Plus, I feel so bed that I don't update this as quickly as my FF7 fanfic. It makes me think, though. Even though I have a plot and ending for this story in particular, it is hard to continue since the story itself in almost all my doing. There are no fanfic elements at all. At least, not yet. So far, everything's been original. I better take these guys into Castlevania soon in future chapters.

----------------------------------------------

"Do we really need to know these things, sister?" asked a puzzled boy, watching his older sister flip through pages of an old tattered book. "Can you even read it?"

"Of course I can, Denek," said his sister, a gentle smile creeping up upon her sooty face. "Come over here. Even you can understand this."

Denek quirked his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side. _I doubt I can,_ he thought. Letting out a faint sigh, he motioned himself towards a chair and sat beside his sister at the oak table. Leaning over a bit, he noticed that there were symbols drawn above the writing within the book. He could read simple words, yet there weren't enough of them for him to make any sense of the sentences. 'Stir,' 'place,' 'fire,' 'water,' 'sun,' and 'set.' _What is this for?_ The symbols helped him a little, though he still felt left in the dark.

"Marielle? Are these spells?" he guessed while he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

The smile his sister gave him never left her face as she nodded. She took his hand gently and made him run a finger along the writing, softly saying the words out-loud. He was surprised. He never knew that she could read. _How did she learn?_ They were from a poor blacksmith family, just barely in the middle class. Not only that, they lived in a very illiterate town. _Did our father teach her? _These spells she read to him seemed to be useful to fend off creatures that were undead. _Where did she get this book...?_

"You never know when we might need to know how to cast these," Marielle assured, closing the tattered book. "Yes, you may be skilled with your daggers, but what will happen to you then if you are unarmed, or if your weapon is destroyed?"

"Even so, how am I supposed to learn? I've never touched anything even remotely _magical_ before."

"It couldn't hurt to try."

Marielle pushed back on her chair then stood up, holding the spell book to her chest. She dusted off her old dress then walked into her room. Denek watched her closely as he sat there. Her bare feet tapped the dirt floor quietly as she walked. Her wavered blond hair swayed from side to side slightly with her movement. Looking closely, he noticed that her joyful expression left her young face once she disappeared into her room.

"There's more to this...isn't there?" he asked faintly. The question seemed to be more to himself than to her, knowing that she didn't hear him or didn't want to answer as she closed the door.

Late at night that day, Denek heard footsteps in his bedroom. He lay in his bed, his eyes closed. He felt a chill go down his back. The footsteps became louder at each step. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He listened carefully, pretending to sleep. Trying to think that it was nothing important, he turned to one side and tugged his blanket over his face.

"Denek...Denek?" a small voice called, "Denek? Please wake up, big brother."

"Mm…wha?" Denek murmured and opened one eye to see a small girl dressed in a dull coloured nightgown. "Isabelle...it's past your bedtime...what do you want?"

"I can't sleep and Marielle's not in our room."

"Oh?"

Denek pulled the covers to one side then got out of bed. Taking Isabelle's hand, he took her out of his room and looked and crept passed their father's room quietly. Reaching his sisters' room, he slowly opened the door and looked inside. She was right. Their older sister wasn't there.

Closing the door, his grip tightened around his younger sister's tiny hand. Biting his bottom lip lightly, he tried to think quickly. _Where would she be?_ It took him a while for him to think until something clicked in his head as if someone wanted him to know where she was. He sighed in relief, yanking Isabelle towards the back door of their house.

"Where are we goi-" Isabelle was cut short from her sentence as Denek clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" he hushed her, placing a finger to his closed lips.

Narrowing his eyes, he knelt down by his sister's side and opened the door that lead to where their father made tools and weaponry. There was Marielle, dressed in a beautiful red robe that he had never seen before. A black sash was tied around her waist, complementing her slender curves. She stood at the doorway that went out into one part of town. Her back was turned away from them and looked up at the night sky. They watched her for a moment. She seemed to be...singing? Denek silenced his breathing and gently held Isabelle close to his chest. Their sister's voice was very pleasant to the ears. The words she intonated gave a soothing feel to the atmosphere. He wanted to go to her as if he were in a trance, but stopped himself, shaking his head. Standing back up, he closed the door and guided Isabelle back to her bedroom.

"Denek? Why was our sister singing?" Isabelle question as she hopped into bed.

"It's best not to ask, Isabelle," Denek smiled, "I wouldn't know what to tell you."


	2. Chapter Two: Not missing quite yet

Author's note: Sorry for the long, long, long wait. I was out on a band trip that year and I forgot about this ENTIRELY. XD You may commence pegging me with random objects. I know you want to. Let's see if I even remember what I wrote in this chapter. Ouch. Most of this is dated May 23, 2004. Stares at the current day February 4, 2006. Wow...that's it. Someone come and smack me right now. Go on Gaia online. My username's Razumi Yazura there. Hurry.

----

Out hunting in the forest near the town, two young men hid behind bushes and trees as they awaited a deer to come by. Waiting. Waiting. Silence. It seemed like there was nothing there at all. As if something had killed off all the wildlife.

"How long have we been here, Ardril?" Asked the younger man, holding down his bow. "I'm tired."

"Hm…perhaps we should head back, Noah. I'm tired as well," answered he other, sheathing his sword. "Besides, this was just for fun anyhow."

The two sighed in a fed up manner then stood up. Noah dusted himself off then hooked his bow on the strap around his back. Ardril looked around for a moment before going over to his adopted brother, ruffling up his brown hair.

"Come on, kid," Ardril grinned, drawing his hand back. "We have to get back before it gets dark."

Noah shoved him away alittle then rolled his eyes. He hated being called a kid let alone having his hair messed up. Ardril simply laughed then turned to head back to town. They weren't very far and it was still the afternoon, but he loved to tease his little "brother" about the dark. After all, Noah's real parents were killed at night and Ardril's all he's got. Noah hated his teasing, but he knew he did it to show that he cared. Ardril's parents died long before Noah knew him, though he never did find out how they died. He would never talk about it. Joking around was all he had to avoid depression along with a few other things, it seemed.

"Ardril?" Noah asked as they entered the town. "How are you and Marielle doing?"

"Huh?" Ardril stopped walking, looking over at him with a puzzled expression. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just haven't been seeing you together lately, that's all."

A grin appeared on his older "brother's" face as if he were hiding something. Saying nothing, he turned away and started walking again. Nothing was said? That was a change.

"Ardril? Is there something wrong?"

"Mm...nothing at all."

After awhile, the two reached the entrance of the blacksmith's shop. Noah looked up to see the sign. Once he did, he let out a sigh.

"Everything about her is perfect. Her beauty…her intelligence," Ardril finally answered as he walked along the building, "She just needs to tend to her chores sometimes. I respect that. She deserves a better life than what she has now."

"You don't seem to respect her when you flirt with those other girls."

"Oh, don't mind that, Noah. It's just all in fun. No harm in that."

"How can you say that? That's horrible."

"Ay, you don't understand. That's just how I am."

Denek was out in the back, mending leather armour that was damaged when he was sparring with one of his friends. Nearly finished, he overheard Ardril and Noah's conversation, drawing his attention away from his work. Setting down his tools, he crept towards the exit of the room, peering outside to see the two there.

"Listen, Noah," Ardril continued, "Don't get me wrong, but I'll give my life for Marielle, but that does not mean I can't have alittle fun with other women, no?"

Denek's face cringed into a look of disgust. He never liked Ardril. Everything about him was like that of the characteristics of a wild boar to his eyes. He couldn't understand why Marielle would ever like someone like this.

He turned to go back to his work. However, a hand clasped his shoulder for behind to stop him. Still a bit peeved from seeing Ardril, he turned as if to yell, but stopped once he saw that it was Noah. With a calm, child-like smile, he released Denek once he was turned fully to face him.

"Hey there, Den," he said, oblivious to the fact that he was eavesdropping just now. "How've you been doing lately? Haven't seen you in awhile."

Denek thought back to last night. He thought back at how strange Marielle had been acting at that very moment. He looked back at Noah. There was a pause of silence until he turned to go back to his work.

"I've been doing fine," he answered briefly.

Noah blinked a few times, finding Denek's response peculiar.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm only tired right now, Noah."

There was another pause of silence between the two boys. They were friends, but Denek wasn't in the mood to talk. Not after last night and the fact that Ardril is not too far from where they were. He took the armour in his arms then headed inside. Before he did, he looked back at Noah, gesturing for him to come with him with a small movement of his head. He didn't want to be rude by leaving him outside.

Noah followed with concern. He didn't think to call for Ardril. He knew that Denek see eye to eye with him. Ardril would go inside if he wanted to. Once inside, he slipped off his boots by the door then watched Denek put the armour away.

"Hunt for anything interesting?" Denek asked as he took a seat by the table.

"No luck," Noah admitted, talking a seat next to his friend. "I could have caught a deer, but I it got away since I fumbled."

Noah let out a soft chuckle in embarrassment then glanced down at the book that was set on the table. Curious, he reached for it then began to flip pages. Realizing that it was a spell book, his eyes widened. He couldn't understand a thing, but he could tell by the symbols drawn on the pages.

"Never knew you were into witchcraft..."

Denek gingerly took the book from Noah's hands then got up to put the book away.

"Witchcraft is such a harsh word…besides, it's not mine...it's Marielle's book."

Sitting back down, Denek looked down one direction to see Isabelle. She harboured a rather baffled expression on her tiny face. She moved her look back and forth as if looking for someone or something. The two boys stared at her as she came over to them.

"Denek, where's Marielle?" She asked, hopping onto his lap. "Ardril wants to talk to her."

"Hrm? She's wasn't with you?"

The small girl shook her head, her brown locks of curly hair swinging back and forth at each shake. This made Denek worry alittle. Carrying his little sister in his arms, he set her upon his seat then began to check all the rooms of the house. Gone. She wasn't nowhere in sight. Worry grew into fear. Where was she? Denek walked past the room Isabelle and Noah were in, not even acknowledging that Ardril was now sitting there. The mere thought of his older sister disappearing without warning made him behave like a mad man. He didn't care about who saw him acting this way. He cared about his sister being safe.

Practically going insane already, he held his hands to the sides of his head. Right when he was about to yell in frustration, he stops as a thought rushed into his head. Right then and there, he pivoted on one foot then headed his way outside where he saw Marielle singing. It was worth a shot. Once he was outside, his heart nearly sank to see that she wasn't there. He walked right onto the spot where he saw her standing.

"Mer...what's going on...? Things have been so strange lately..."

As soon as he was about ready to go back inside, an arm curled around his neck then pulled him down playfully. This was followed by a rough noogie to his head. Denek flailed around then calmed down once he saw who it was. It was Marielle. As if she appeared out of nowhere, she was there, keeping him in a headlock.

"It looked like you needed this," she said with a grin, releasing him. "What's wrong?"

Shocked by her, he merely stared at her as if in disbelief.

_Where in the world were you! That's what I want to know! _He thought to himself.

"Oh...nothing, sister...nothing."


	3. Chapter Three: Peculiar behaviors

Author's note: Wow. How in the world did playing Dawn of Sorrow make me want to continue my Lament of Innocence based fanfic? M'heh…ah well. I may as well since some people are hounding me down to continue. XD My writing style is probably going through a changing frenzy due to the large gaps in the times I finish them, so I'm sorry in advance if it's bothersome.

Err…Castlevania's owned by Konami, kiddies. However, I'm sure you all know that by now if you're taking the time to read fanfics. ;P

----

"You know…you worry too much."

"I do not…"

Noah and Denek strolled down the market place of town. Noah worried for his recently pessimistic friend. Taking him out was the least he could do. It looked like he needed time away from the soot-filled shack of the blacksmith's shop. The aroma and burn marks of metal and fire caked onto the boy's clothes made it evident.

"Yes. You do. Your older sister's just fine. You really should relax once and awhile."

"Ridiculous…"

"Is it really? Listen to yourself. You're acting like a stubborn old man, yet you're only fifteen."

In defeat, a stubborn pout adorned Denek's face, his eyebrows and lips quirked and his nose scrunched. He uttered under his breath bitterly.

"Noah, I really should be home…" Denek groaned out as he kicked a pebble along the dirt streets.

"Oh, come on. I just finally got you to leave the place, but…if that's the case," Noah started, his lips pulled into a wide grin, "May I see Marielle's spellbook once we're there?"

"What…? Why?"

Taking hold of his arm, Noah took Denek out of the crowded market. Down one alleyway, they stopped. Leaning close, he made sure to answer with caution to avoid the risk of being overheard.

"I'm sorry for calling it witchcraft before," he whispered, "I want to see if I can learn a thing or two."

Caught off guard by this, Denek's eyes widened in disbelief. _Not likely going to happen. You can barely read your way out of a -memorized- prayer,_ he thought to himself.

"Augh…alright. Just be careful with it."

"Since when am I not careful?"

"Do you really want me to dignify that with an answer?"

Back home, Denek kicked off his boots by the door then released a slow grunt as he stretched. Heading down the hall, he decided to go to his bedroom to change his clothes.

"Wait in the dining room. Don't. Touch. Anything."

"Pssshaw…yes, _sir_."

Despite the order, Noah couldn't help but take one of the daggers from the counter to examine as he sat down by the table. The blade itself seemed unfinished and the leather wrapped around the hilt was loose. Curious, he peeled away the strip of leather alittle to find Denek's signature written on it from the inside.

Noah admired whatever Denek would create. This was the first time he had ever seen an unfinished product from him since he'd always hide his work until he was done. He ran his fingertips along the metal. After taking a few moments to inspect the piece of work, his expression grew in awe to realize that the colour of the metal of the blade and hilt were different and seemed abnormal compared to Denek's usual work. It wasn't iron or bronze, but something more precious. Things he'd never suspect Denek to afford.

"Silver…and white gold…?"

"Hey…"

Startled by the voice, Noah placed the dagger on the table, nearly fumbling it to the floor at first. He turned to see Denek robed in a fresh cloth tunic and pants, wiping his face with a clean wet rag.

"Den, I was jus-"

"No need."

Sitting down next to him, Denek placed the rag down and took the incomplete weapon in his hands. His attention focused on the piece of metal and leather, Noah feared that he had angered him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was stopped again, a hand suddenly clasping his mouth.

"Forgive me," Denek said before Noah could then drew his hand away from him. "I'll try to relax…for you."

Glad to hear this, the young archer reflexively threw his arms around the blacksmith's son in a hug cheerfully. After an awkward pause, Denek released a sigh then encircled his arms around him in return. Unfortunately, this opened the opportunity of being sucked into a closer embrace. Seconds after this, a giggle emitted from a corner of the room. Instantly, Denek shoved Noah away, throwing him off his seat.

"Hehehehe, you two are funny!" Isabelle shrieked in infantile glee, her hands held together just below her lips. "So cuuuute!"

Aggravated, Denek dropped his unfinished weapon on the table then snatched his little sister from the floor. He grits his teeth as he grasped his hands on the small child's shoulders, his face crimson red from embarrassment.

"Don't barge in like THAT."

"Why, Denny? I live here too!"

"Because-…" he goes silent, realizing that he had no answer to say.

Noah got up from the floor then sat back down. He chuckled softly, embarrassed as well.

"So…how about that book?" Noah asked in attempts to stray the two away from a potential sibling squabble.

"Oh…right…right…"

Setting Isabelle down onto a separate chair, Denek rose from his own seat. He advanced towards Marielle's desk then opened a draw quietly. Taking out the spellbook with care, he ran his fingertips along its cover to feel the symbols embedded on its rough leather cover. Returning to the two, he placed the book in front of them then flipped to a page as he settled back down upon his seat between them.

"Now then…let me explain…"

He taught them how to read the elemental symbols then noted that even if they could read it, that would not mean they could cast anything to begin with. Isabelle treated this moment as if it were story time whereas Noah was completely dumbfounded, his eyes nearly spinning as he stared at the pages Denek presented.

"Okay, okay, Denek…let me try something simple before you continue…"

Balling one hand into a fist a few times, Noah closed his eyes. Chanting a small incantation, he held his fist in front of him. Upon opening his fist, a tiny flame hovered just above his palm. Isabelle squealed in delight to see his success.

"Noah…" Denek said in surprise, "Open your eyes…"

He obeyed, squinting at first. Once seeing the fiery glow, his eyes shot open and his jaw dropped an inch. Triumph was a rarity to his eyes. Especially when it is something he's done himself. Inhaling lightly, he blew the fire away then rubbed his hands together.

"It was warm, but it didn't hurt. It actually…felt nice."

"That means you did it right. Whoa…I'm impressed."

"Thank y-HEY. That sounded sarcastic!"

The two boys glare at each other playfully then began to laugh. Isabelle couldn't help but join in as well. However, their joy of accomplishment is interrupted by an abrupt stomp to the floor. Jerking their heads, they found that Marielle was standing by the doorway. Her eye drew in rage and her breath almost produced an audible hiss.

"Put that away!" She snapped.

Bewildered by her behavior, Denek stowed the book back into its place obediently.

"Marielle, I'm sorry."

Giving no acknowledgement to the apology, she walked over to him, fury infesting her usually kindhearted face. Suddenly, she grabbed one of his wrists then slapped his face with the back of her hand. She held harder, shockingly almost crushing bone. The room fell silent. It was enough to cut a hole into Denek's heart.

_W-…why…? _Denek looked into his older sister's face, his expression almost shriveling into horror. Her face was almost demonic. Once invitingly attractive eyes were replaced with that of wrath and the pupils were slit almost like that of a cat's. _What's…happening to you!_

Utterly confused, Denek held back the urge to cry, tears lining his eyelids. Upon seeing this, Marielle seemed to snap out of it, her eyes normal again. Realizing what she had done to him, she released his wrist gradually and stepped back. She held her hands over her mouth then shook her head hastily.

"Denek…Denek…I…I didn't mean to…!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she spun around to race towards her bedroom. Her weeping echoed the entire house before she slammed the door shut. Isabelle clung to Noah in fear, lost by the sudden conflict.

"I…wouldn't have asked if I had known this would happen," Noah frowned regretfully. "Will you be okay…?"

Silence.

"Denek?"

Silence.

"Denek…?"

Denek gave no reply. His expression was vacant and heartbroken. For minutes, all he could do was stand there, staring towards Marielle's bedroom door in a distance.


End file.
